Merchants operating retail stores use a variety of sales methods to try to increase their sales. For instance, one sales method that merchants often use is selling gift cards to customers. However, for merchants, it can often be difficult to determine how many gift cards to order. For example, gift cards sales may fluctuate depending on the type of items the merchants sell, the location of the merchants, the revenue of the merchants, and the time of the year. Furthermore, even when the merchants order gift cards, merchants may have a difficult time recommending a value to associate with the gift cards to customers.